


I think you're really cool

by Iceheartgoldsmile



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awesamdude - Freeform, Cute, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceheartgoldsmile/pseuds/Iceheartgoldsmile
Summary: Despite all the bad things and bits in Minecraft, everyone is just a group of dorky friends. Maybe they got transported to a mysterious world, but that's ok. They're friends.Or in other words, I just wanted to write wholesome scenes with Tubbo.I love hugs!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 195





	I think you're really cool

The sun beamed through the window, blindingly into the sleeping boys eyes.

Toby bolted upright and looked around in confusion, he slept on a strange bed in a strange room, many beds filled the room, with people much taller then himself.

He moved to his feet and gulped nervously, his messy brown hair felt heavy on his head.

He quickly looked out the window, strange grey and red trees littered the outside world.

"Tommy!" Squeaked Toby, finally recognising one of the people, his voice woke up Fundy who rubbed his sleepy eyes. They made eye contact and gasped.

"Tubbo! What are you... Wait, where am I?" Rambled Fundy, his loud voice waking up more people, overwhelming Toby who moved beside Tommy and sat on the floor besides his best friends bed.

There's something terrifying and intimidating being surrounded by taller and older strangers. At least he knew Tommy and the taller boy was younger then him.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Came Jschlatt's loud voice, he got to his feet and Toby watched the older man March towards the door.

"What's going on?" Yawned Tommy, sitting up and looking around, meeting Toby's anxious eyes.

"What... Wilbur?" Stammered Tommy, examine the room in confusion.

"Stay here, we'll figure it out, purple.... I mean Grayson? You as well" rambled Wilbur, dashing out of the room, the room was filling with voices.

"Tubbo! Should I call you Toby? Sorry, never thought we'd meet in person this way, it was supposed to be in the real life manhunt" huffed Karl, putting on a fake smile. He had immediately wanted to reassure the obviously anxious teen.

Toby let out a laugh which was just as fake, before burying his head on his knees.

"Guys! Come here! There's a note!" Called a strangely familiar voice, everyone met a tall man's eyes.

"Techno?" Questioned Tommy, the man gave a tired smirk and everyone followed the man out of the room.

"I'll read it" stated Wilbur as soon as everyone had joined.

"If you're reading this. Something went wrong and this house is a safe place, the food is infinite and water clean. Hold tight for your places to be fixed." Read aloud Wilbur, everyone glanced at each other.

Great.

"What! How long is that meant to be??? I need to get home!" Exclaimed Gray, his eyes sad and already home sick.

The adults of the room fell silent, unsure of the answer themselves, but not wanting to upset the 16 year olds in the room.

"Let's check over the place to look for anyway out. We'll get home, for now you three have to be around us at all times, Tommy, with me." Instructed Wilbur, it was nearly instinctive for him to form a group with Tommy, Techno and Phil.

Toby shifted anxiously, not sure who he should be with, he gets uncomfortable around strangers.

"Toby! Come with us!" Exclaimed Eret's deep voice, the boy albeit intimidated did so happily, he could talk a bit easier with Fundy, Eret, Niki and Hbomb.

While Gray joined Punz, Ponk, Karl and George.

They all explored for hours around the disheveled yet well equipped home, there was no way out. Not even by force.

**Tubbo and the dream team**

Everyone was busy. And Toby was feeling anxious now that everything was going crazy and he couldn't block it out like on a computer.

He moved to one of the lounge rooms, and sat nervously on the large couch, he could still hear the chatter and was glad for the break.

"Hey! Tub... Toby? You ok?" Came Sapnap's worried voice, Toby met Nick's concerned eyes and gave a nervous shrug, not sure if Sapnap was the same in real life as he was in game.

The nineteen year old sat beside the boy and nodded his head as if in understanding.

"Well if we're stuck here, let's hang out more. It'll be fun" assured Nick, Toby looked at the large bookshelf.

"Sure" he shakily agreed.

"Do you need a hug? It's ok if not, you barely know me Afterall" reassured Nick, Toby considered the request, a hug sounded nice.

The boy nodded and Nick gave a tentative hug, it started awkward until Toby hugged tighter, obviously thankful for some kind of comfort.

"Hey.... Sweet, Nick, do you mind if I join?" Came a familiar voice, Toby and Nick let go and examined the stranger, who wasn't a stranger to Sapnap.

"Sure!" Agreed Nick.

This was Clay. This was Dream.

"Some Face reveal huh?" Nervously joked Toby, Clay chuckled and nodded sitting on the opposite side of the boy, the taller two had no right being so much bigger compared to Toby.

"You holding up ok? This is quite a shock" asked Clay, Toby nodded his agreement.

"Just, a bit shaken" admitted Toby, deciding against any embarrassment, everyone here must be feeling the same.

"Yea, us to. You ever need to share a.... No that sounds wrong. I just mean that I will be here if you need Is all" explained dream, becoming red faced at what he had nearly said.

Toby gave a weak laugh.

"Thanks!" Gratefully said Toby, glad for someone to be making him feel better.

"Another hug?" Asked Sapnap, Toby Laughed and willingly hugged his friend back, Dream joining in, it was a group hug. Where George watched with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face.

"Being replaced am I?" Chuckled George, Dream rolled his eyes and wave his friend over, a four-way hug ensued. They all needed one.

They spoke about random Minecraft shenanigans before being called by Philza to come eat dinner, the sun was setting and everyone despite on edge seemed a bit more relaxed.

Willbur's protective nature over Tommy was obvious as he sat beside the teen, constantly being supportive, it was nearly a surprise when Toby sat with the dream team over his best friend.

The food was pleasant, vegetables and schnitzels, simple and tasty.

Everyone moved to different rooms which had seperate beds in them.

It didn't take long for Toby to become uncomfortable. He didn't want to pester Tommy who was sleeping beside him. Sure his best friend was great, he just wasn't the greatest at comfort.

Red faced with embarrassment Toby sought out Clay, the guy had been super comforting earlier and so despite how awkward it could be, the teen decided to push through his nerves.

He entered Clay's room, eyeing the bed, Dream's eyes met Toby's in confusion.

"Ugh... I'm sorry, I don't want to be weird. I just want to know if I can sleep with you.... I'm sorry, this is dumb" grumbled Toby, instantly regretting his actions, Clay let out a quiet laugh, he moved on the large bed and lifted the blanket.

Toby despite being embarrassed took the chance and moved in besides his friend.

"Another hug?" Asked Dream, Toby hummed a quick and embarrassed yes, leading the taller man to hug him. As if Tubbo was an oversized teddy bear.

To Clay this almost felt like having a little brother.

It didn't take long for Sapnap to join, he hugged the two tightly, all three of them feeling safer as a group.

George lay on the other side of the bed and chuckled quietly, amused and endeared by the friendship. Sure he wasn't going to be hugging any of them during the night, but it felt safe and comfortable to be around them.

Toby was the first to fall asleep, he fell limp as he sleepily clung to Clay, Nick was second, his chin resting on Toby's neck, his brotherly love for the boy showing in the protective position. Noone or thing was going to harm the poor guy.

Clay was last, lulled to sleep by his friends soft breathing. The position didn't feel awkward or make the 21 year old nervous, noone would think they were being innapropriate, the brotherly love they felt for him was to obvious. The kid was a good friend, and was easy to like. If anyone hurt him, they'd have his friends to worry about.


End file.
